Stigmates
by Livia666
Summary: Stigmate: n.m. lat. stigma, marque de flétrissure ... 1. Souvent pl. Marque durable que laisse une plaie, une maladie. ... 2. Litt. Souvent pl. Trace, marque qui révèle une dégradation. ... Rating sévère. Slash. Lemon. Viol. Tortures.
1. Coups et Blessures

**Avertissement :** Cette fanfiction est déconseillée aux homophobes, puisqu'il est question de relations très détaillées entre deux hommes. Aux mineurs non avertis pour les scènes très crues qu'elle contiendra et la violente noirceur du réçit. Aux dépressif pour le peu de joie que l'on puisse y trouver. Je ne suis ni responsable d'un choc, ni d'une crise cardiaque, ni d'un suicide. Les personnages et les noms sont à JKR, je ne touche rien du tout pour leur utilisation si e n'est le plaisir de les mettre à mon tour en scène. L'histoire m'appartient entièrement.

**Spoiler éventuels :** Je ne penses pas qu'il y en aura, le réçit est très indépendant des histoires appartenant à JKR. Dans le cas contraire, ce sera mentionné. Cette histoire se passe tout de même dans un futur alternatif du septième tome.

**Discours Assomant :**Bonjour à tous. Comme je l'avais signalé grâce à mon petit one-shot précédent, je renais en quelque sorte de mes cendres. Le temps est bien moins mon allié mais j'ai eu la chance de l'apprivoiser. Mon style d'écriture à également tellement changé que je préfère tout d'abord vous prévenir que le style de cette histoire n'aura plus rien à voir avec mes précédentes. Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je dois avouer que j'attends vos avis en frétillant d'impatience XD ! Bonne année à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Coups et Blessures.**

«Asseyez-vous et prenez un thé.»

Il obéit, silencieusement. Il était pâle, comme s'il n'avait pas pris le soleil depuis très longtemps ou souffrait d'une anémie terrible qui le laissait tellement faible et blanc qu'il en était presque cadavérique.

Une bouffée de pitié remonta dans sa gorge comme une brusque nausée lorsque le garçon eut un tremblement convulsif.

Il était si petit et maigre… Perdu dans le fauteuil comme en terre étrangère.

La trace d'un coup avait bleuit son arcade, enflant un œil qu'il tenait à demi fermé. Ses lèvres gercées bougèrent un peu, comme s'il avait voulu le remercier de la tasse qu'il poussa sur la table basse. Il ignorait pourquoi le bruit de la porcelaine raclant le bois lui parut menaçant, presqu'obscène dans le silence de la pièce, à peine troublé par l'égrenage régulier des secondes qui provenait de la vieille horloge au balancier de cuivre.

Une nouvelle nausée le fit légèrement frissonner lorsque les mains aux ongles rongés se saisirent un peu maladroitement de l'objet, comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude de tenir ce genre de chose. Il tenait la tasse à deux mains et il la porta à des lèvres qui avaient dû être joliment pulpeuses avant d'être striées de gerçures. Une croute ourlait ses deux commissures sur un bon centimètre.

Il lui sembla qu'il n'arriverait jamais à entrouvrir assez la bouche pour boire. Mais au moment où il pensa cela, il réalisa la stupidité de cette idée. Ce gosse avait survécu à l'horreur, il allait certainement réussir à avaler du thé.

Il le vit se brûler la langue, deux petites larmes perlèrent au bord de ses yeux et il toussa, d'une toux grasse et pénible. Lui remarqua une nouvelle fois combien sa respiration était difficile. La toux fit trembler tout le frêle corps et du thé se renversa un peu. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur le jean propre qu'il lui avait fait enfiler un eu plus tôt dans la soirée et le garçon poussa un glapissement en reposant précipitamment la tasse.

«Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave.

Les mots lui étaient venus spontanément et le il le vit cesser un peu de trembler, comme rassuré par son ton qu'il n'imaginait pas pouvoir rendre si doux. Protecteur. Mais comment aurait-il pu le brutaliser? Il n'y aurait qu'un monstre pour faire plus de mal encore à la créature décharnée et pathétique qu'était devenu un adolescent de dix-huit ans à peine.

Cela faisait presqu'une année entière qu'il avait disparu. Qu'il était tombé entre leurs griffes. Cela devait faire autant de temps qu'il était torturé.

Son regard si semblable à celui de sa mère était totalement éteint.

La seule lueur qui y restait encore était celle de la folie. Une folie affreuse chez un garçon de cet âge. Une folie qui le faisait réagir comme un tout jeune enfant. Fugacement, il se demanda ce qu'il fallait faire de lui. L'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le garçon releva brusquement la tête, l'air paniqué, les prunelles dilatées par la peur et il dodelina du chef en un «non, non !» vif et nerveux.

« Soit »; dit-il sobrement.

Bien, cette solution était impensable pour l'instant. Il lui semblait insupportable, odieux, de contraindre cet être brisé à plus de choses encore. De toute façon, il vivait seul, dans une maison écossaise, modeste mais confortable. Ils étaient loin de tout et la lande qui s'étendait alentours ne recelait rien de plus terrible qu'un renard ou un vieux blaireau grincheux. Etre aussi loin de Londres et des ruines fumantes de Poudlard ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique pour le gamin assis sur le fauteuil.

Il l'observa un instant alors qu'il buvait à petites gorgées lentes et il croisa son regard d'émeraude l'espace d'un instant. Le vide de ces prunelles jadis si expressives l'effraya presque, même s'il avait déjà vu des carnages bien pires. Il n'y avait rien de plus affreux que ce visage étroit et tuméfié. Et ces deux yeux qui ne reflétaient rien. Ni peur, ni chagrin, ni joie. Juste une fêlure profonde comme un puits, presqu'irréparable.

Et lui, qui était-il pour pouvoir aider ce gosse ?

Il ne savait ni consoler, ni réconforter et encore moins panser des plaies qui n'étaient pas que physiques. Il avait eu assez à faire avec les siennes. Que pouvait-il faire, au fond, à part le garder chez lui tant qu'il en ressentirait le besoin ? Tant qu'il ne retrouverait pas assez de facultés pour affronter le monde et avoir envie de le fuir. Car ce garçon ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mais ce constat le laissa un peu mélancolique.

C'était… Dommage.

Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux du jeune homme, remarquant à cet instant qu'il le dévisageait en silence, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme s'il réfléchissait. _Ou lisait dans ses pensées._

- A quoi penses-tu donc en me regardant ainsi ? Se demanda-t-il.

Mais cette fois, si le gamin devinait ce qui se passait dans son esprit, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il détourna simplement ses yeux verts et porta son regard sur les gouttes de thé sur le jean, qui commençaient à sécher.

« Veux-tu dormir un peu ? »

Sa voix était toujours douce, surprenante même pour lui mais il était _incapable_ de revêtir face à l'adolescent son masque habituel de froideur cruelle. Comme il hochait la tête, il se leva, avec un peu de raideur – les nuits étaient fraîches et ses os le sentaient – et observa son invité se redresser péniblement, ses chaussettes dérapant un peu sur le parquet ciré. Mais il parvint tout de même à se remettre debout et à marcher, traînant des pieds comme s'il n'avait pas la force de les lever.

_Il n'avait pas la force de les lever_

Sa respiration s'était faite plus sifflante alors qu'il escaladait à sa suite l'escalier de bois qui conduisait à l'étage et il le surveilla du coin de l'œil pour pouvoir le rattraper si jamais il tombait tout à coup à la renverse.

Or, malgré le fait qu'il se tenait de toutes ses maigres forces à la rampe et s'arrêtait toutes les trois marches pour souffler, il arriva en haut sans trop de dommages et il réalisa une nouvelle fois combien c'était _stupide_ de s'inquiéter pour si peu. Cependant, il lui faudrait vérifier l'état interne du jeune homme lorsqu'il se serait reposé. Il devait avoir une côte cassée. Au moins.

Ouvrant la porte sur une petite chambre proprette, dans des tons crème et bois, l'adulte précéda le blessé dans la chambre, ouvrant les volets de la petite fenêtre étroite, laissant voir les bruyères de la lande qui ployaient sous la pluie régulière de cette soirée d'octobre. Dès qu'il referma la fenêtre, les gouttes se précipitèrent contre la vitre comme si elles avaient voulu la traverser avant de mourir inexorablement contre le carreau, dégoulinant le long du verre froid.

« Ma chambre est à côté de la tienne, à droite en sortant. Il y a des sanitaires ici. Pour le reste, je pense que tu vois où est le lit. Le petit déjeuner est servit à huit heures trente mais si tu le loupes, ce n'est pas très grave. »

Tout en parlant, il avait ouvert une porte dans la chambre, dévoilant une petite salle d'eau et le gamin hocha doucement la tête, acquiesçant à ses instructions tout en se dirigeant presque timidement vers le lit ancien, recouvert d'un édredon aux entrelacs bruns sur fond de vert pâle.

Ses yeux tombèrent un instant sur la chétive silhouette assise sur le bord du grand lit moelleux et il ressentit l'envie confuse et troublante de le serrer dans ses bras.

Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Et, après un dernier regard, il referma prudemment la porte de la petite chambre.

La dernière vision qu'il eut d'Harry Potter ce soir là fut celle d'un adolescent trop maigre, flottant dans les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêté, le visage tuméfié et ses yeux cernés perdus dans le vague. Des yeux émeraude bordés de mauve presque noir.

Juste un gamin détruit.

* * *

Prochain Chapitre : Fêlure. 

XoXoXoX

* * *


	2. Fêlure

**Avertissement :** Cette fanfiction est déconseillée aux homophobes, puisqu'il est question de relations très détaillées entre deux hommes. Aux mineurs non avertis pour les scènes très crues qu'elle contiendra et la violente noirceur du récit. Aux dépressifs pour le peu de joie que l'on puisse y trouver. Je ne suis ni responsable d'un choc, ni d'une crise cardiaque, ni d'un suicide. Les personnages et les noms sont à JKR, je ne touche rien du tout pour leur utilisation si e n'est le plaisir de les mettre à mon tour en scène. L'histoire m'appartient entièrement.

**Spoiler éventuels :** Je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura, le récit est très indépendant des histoires appartenant à JKR. Dans le cas contraire, ce sera mentionné. Cette histoire se passe tout de même dans un futur alternatif du septième tome.

**Discours Assommant :** Salutations, ô lecteur ! Une bonne année 2008 à tous ! Vous avez été nombreux à venir me déposer une review en passant et je vous en remercie, je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'échos positifs sur cette histoire. Souhaitant que j'en fasse autant avec ce second chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'irrégularité de mon rythme de postage… J'ai un métier prenant ! On m'a dit que pour le moment, le rating n'était pas encore très justifié. Ce sera le cas pour quelques chapitres mais je vous rassure ( ?) cela risque de ne pas franchement durer ! Sur ce, je vous laisse lire tout ça, tout en espérant que vous aimerez assez !

**Remerciements :**

**Vandetta **_(J'aime bien l'idée d'avoir un style intéressant ),_** Calice45 **_(miciiii ),_** Grispoil **_(en espérant que la suite sera aussi « prometteuse… »)_**, Philomoon **_(c'est vrai que mon résumé doit être un peu bizarre… Mais je suis ravie de t'avoir plu.),_** Petite Grenouille **_(la suite de madame est servie ! XD),_** Serenity444 **_(Merci grandement !),_** Elwing Snape**(Bonne année aussi et merci, j'espère que ça te plaira)**, 666Naku **_(Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! -- ),_** Tsuda** _(oh mais ce sera pire, ne t'en fais pas ),_ **Virginie2 **_(et bien la voici Merci de ta review.)_**, Anthales **_(un jour nous verrons peut être la lumière au bout du tunnel mais pour l'instant tout reste d'une noirceur opaque XD)_**, Genevieve Black **_(Merci beaucoup ! )._

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Fêlure.**

Il avait des doigts si longs… Des mains blanches comme la craie. C'était comme deux araignées qui ramperaient sur son corps tressaillant. Juste ces deux mains, comme indépendantes du corps vêtu de noir qui le surplombait. Mais il savait que tant que le corps était en noir, tout irait bien. Le pire n'était pas encore à venir.

Ca n'était que les coupures, les coups, les sorts.

Tout irait bien ce soir, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore enlevé les ténèbres qui le drapaient.

En fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque rêver encore. Juste un peu…

Il s'était endormi, finalement et la main l'avait giflé, si fort qu'un goût de sang avait envahit sa bouche. Encore. C'était doux, le sang, finalement. C'était réconfortant. Il n'était donc pas mort. Tout allait encore bien. Il vit un bouton se défaire et il réalisa qu'entre temps, les ténèbres qui le recouvraient se dissipaient. Ca c'était moins bien. Il savait ce qui venait ensuite. Un bruit de fond, comme un murmure en marge de son esprit l'épuisait un peu plus.

Il était si fatigué…

Les mains-araignées attrapèrent son visage et plaquèrent sa bouche sur la chose oblongue et blanche, sans lui laisser le loisir de respirer vraiment. Ca non plus, il n'aimait pas. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Vraiment pas. Il devait être de bonne humeur… Oui, alors il ne devait surtout pas l'agacer.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grande malgré les plaies infectées de chaque côté de ses lèvres abimées mais que personne ne soignait parce que personne ne voulait se retrouver dans sa situation.

Avant, il aurait pleuré en sentant la chose butter au fond de sa gorge et les mains tirer ses cheveux. Mais maintenant tout allait très bien. Il devait juste fermer les yeux et attendre que ça passe. Attendre que ça gicle dans sa bouche malgré le goût ignoble. Ce goût minéral et plat, comme les pièces de monnaie. Comme s'il avait eu plein de vieilles pièces de monnaie sur la langue.

Et les ongles se plantèrent dans son crâne, réveillant une douleur aiguë et fulgurante.

Harry sursauta violemment, ouvrant grand les paupières, roulant des yeux terrifiés dans l'ombre de la pièce, haletant. Il était couvert de sueur. Une envie brutale de vomir le fit se lever instinctivement et il couru de toutes ses forces vers la pièce proche dont la porte était restée ouverte. Il eut à peine le temps de se pencher au dessus de la cuvette qu'il régurgitait le thé qu'il avait réussit à avaler un peu plus tôt.

Hoquetant, le torse soulevé par des vagues douloureuses comme de la lave, il appuya sa joue sur la faïence froide et propre du cabinet. Ca sentait l'eau de javel et le produit pour les toilettes.

Et ce fut cela qui le tira vraiment de son cauchemar. Là-bas ça ne sentait jamais l'eau de javel. Il se fichait de le faire vivre comme un animal. Le cabinet de sa cellule n'était pas aussi propre que celui-là, pensa-t-il dans son trouble.

Ici, il n'y avait pas de bruit. Sauf le « houhou » tout doux d'un hibou quelque part dans le grenier de la maison. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait un grenier au dessus de sa chambre. Il entendit les pattes d'un petit rongeur sur les lattes au dessus de lui. De nouveau le hululement sourd et puis… Un battement d'aile et ce fut le silence.

Le rapace avait mangé le rongeur.

Et lui vomit de nouveau.

L'adulte se réveilla comme à son habitude, à huit heures. Il s'extirpa sans trop de regret de la chaleur ouatée de l'édredon. Il était bien mais il ne profitait jamais des bonnes choses pour que cela reste toujours aussi agréable. C'était une philosophie somme toute étrange mais il n'y avait personne pour lui donner envie de rester sous la couette de toute façon. Et Penny, son elfe de maison, était une vieille créature qui avait toujours été au service de sa famille. Or, il avait toujours pris son petit déjeuner à huit heures et demie en étant jeune et il continuait à le prendre maintenant qu'il était… Vieux ?

Cette pensée le fit grimacer un peu.

La routine immuable recommença alors qu'il enfilait une robe de chambre verte foncée, encore tout endormi, ses cheveux sombres emmêlés autours de son visage étroit.

Il coupa le réveil inutile puisqu'il se réveillait toujours dix minutes avant sa sonnerie et il soupira un peu. La même rengaine. Toujours.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre.

Mais ce matin, la routine bascula. Parce que juste en face de lui, assis sur le plancher, la tête enfouie au creux de ses genoux, il y avait Harry Potter. Dans les brumes du réveil, la veille avait été oubliée comme on oublie un rêve au petit jour. Et il réalisa tout à coup combien il était _inconscient_ d'avoir laissé ce pauvre gosse seul, sans même jeter un sort pour savoir s'il ne serait pas en danger dans la nuit. Avant de réaliser encore que c'était idiot. Définitivement, après ce qu'il avait vécu, l'enfant allait survivre à une nuit passée seul. Mais… Sa conscience l'avisa tout de même qu'il devait être effrayé. Et abandonné…

Le corps replié ne bougea pas alors qu'il approchait doucement, ses pieds sachant d'instinct où se poser pour ne pas faire grincer le plancher épais. Il dormait, réalisa-t-il en s'accroupissant à hauteur du jeune homme immobile.

« Harry ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Depuis combien de temps était-il posté devant sa porte sans oser entrer ? Il devrait la laisser entrebâillée, peut-être… Ainsi il se sentirait peut-être moins perdu. Ou simplement lui dire qu'il pouvait le réveiller s'il n'allait pas bien. Il hésita, un peu et sa main se tendit jusqu'à frôler très légèrement le haut du crâne du dormeur.

Merlin… Il avait des plaies même sur le cuir chevelu. Pauvre enfant. Personne ne méritait une telle chose.

Sa main appuya un peu plus franchement et il caressa tout doucement cette tignasse emmêlée, troublé par la fragilité de l'adolescent, retenant son souffle face à cet être devenu si vulnérable.

Brusquement, il sentit tout le corps d'Harry se tendre violemment comme un ressort et il sursauta, se rejetant en arrière dans un réflexe alors que le gamin poussait un cri de terreur. Il le vit tenter de s'éloigner mais sa tête et son dos heurtèrent violemment le papier peint dans un bruit sourd. Ses yeux verts voilés de panique s'ouvrirent sous le choc et se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il se prenait la tête entre les mains sans doute pour soulager la violente douleur qu'il venait de se causer.

Assit sur son séant, l'adulte se redressa et se remit à genoux, murmurant d'une voix douce, pleine de regrets d'avoir fait peur à cet enfant brisé :

« Harry… Ce n'est que moi. »

Harry renifla mais il le regarda et sembla se calmer presque immédiatement. Oui, ça n'était que Lui. Et Il ne faisait pas de mal. Ses mains à Lui n'étaient pas des araignées. Il ne tapait pas. Il ne criait pas. Il ne lui jetait pas de sorts. Et Il ne faisait pas « ça ».

C'était… Bien.

Alors il se redressa, s'aidant du mur. Etais-ce sa faute s'il était par terre ? Que faisait-il là ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Il était encore si fatigué…

Il regarda l'homme se relever d'un œil éteint.

« Vous avez faim ? »

Seul un vague hochement de tête lui répondit et l'homme prit cela pour un acquiescement. Vu sa maigreur affreuse, il n'avait pas dû manger correctement depuis longtemps. Il devrait veiller à ce qu'il se réhabitue à la nourriture. Il devait aussi le soigner. Lui trouver des habits. Voir s'il arrivait de nouveau à parler. Savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Savoir s'il voulait revoir ses amis survivants. Lui redonner goût à la vie.

Tant de choses… Il y en avait presque trop pour un seul homme. Pourrait-il le porter à bout de bras pour qu'il s'en sorte ?

Avait-il seulement le choix ?

_On avait toujours le choix._

L'enfant restait assis en silence, jouant sur la table avec les miettes du demi-toast qu'il s'était forcé à avaler. Il entendait les pensées de l'adulte, le bruit de machine que faisait son esprit en sautant d'une conclusion à l'autre. Tant qu'il ne se concentrait pas, il n'entendait pas de phrase précise, juste le chuchotement d'une voix à l'intérieur même de sa tête. C'était un bruit réconfortant, comme un bourdonnement agréable. Il se sentait moins seul.

Ici, c'était bien. Il n'y avait pas de cris. Il n'y avait pas Son pas. Juste les plaintes du vent dans les bruyères.

« Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

L'homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander cela sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il attendait comme réponse ou même s'il en attendait une.

Il vit Harry relever la tête vers lui, ses yeux le frappant de nouveau par leur manque de vie. Sa tête était penchée sur le côté, dans une habitude qu'il avait prise. Il ne se souvenait pas s'il faisait déjà ça _avant_.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence, le jeune homme haussa simplement les épaules et il _sut_ qu'il ne savait pas, à défaut de s'en soucier. Il soupçonnait Harry de se moquer de ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Après _tout ça_, c'était compréhensible.

« Dans ce cas, reste ici le temps qu'il faudra. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête, sans même relever les yeux des miettes qu'il éparpillait et rassemblait inlassablement.

Oui, le temps qu'il faudrait. Pas pour oublier. Juste pour guérir les plaies les plus purulentes. Il ne pouvait pas encore penser à l'_après_. Il voulait juste rester là, dans cette maison perdue dans la nature sauvage. Sans entraves.

Il aimait cet endroit, même après une seule journée, pas encore vingt-quatre heures.

C'était une maison simple et chaleureuse, d'un calme qui aurait paru sinistre à bien des gens mais dont il avait besoin après ce qu'il avait traversé.

Il aimait écouter les craquements de cette demeure, le son de sa voix, audible si on savait écouter. Il ne faisait plus qu'écouter. Il n'était plus comme _avant_, il ne le redeviendrait jamais. Il n'était plus rien et c'était au fond ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Juste être lui. Sans fioritures et artifices.

Pourtant, Harry avait réalisé depuis longtemps maintenant qu'il n'était pas tout à fait « juste lui. » Il n'était plus _rien_.

L'adulte regarda l'adolescent en passant dans le séjour. Il était assis sur le tapis, devant la cheminée et ses doigts jouaient avec les boucles de laine épaisse. Il lui avait donné un livre et c'était déjà le troisième qu'il finissait. Dès qu'il achevait un ouvrage, il venait taper tout doucement à sa porte comme il le lui avait dit et entrait dans son laboratoire en lui tendant le livre.

Le soleil déclinait déjà, bien qu'il ne soit que six heures de l'après-midi et ses rayons d'un orange vif jouaient dans les mèches noires et emmêlées, les teintant de reflets bruns.

Harry bailla et il s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, restant silencieux, n'osant troubler la concentration du jeune homme. Il aimait le regarder, nimbé de la douce lueur de la fin d'après-midi. Même lui ne pouvait nier qu'il était magnifique. Il avait une beauté à la fois enfantine et androgyne mais, dès que l'on croisait ses prunelles mortes, on se rendait compte de la force dont il avait fait preuve. N'importe qui serait mort.

Il était tout de même si petit, si mince… Presque gracile tout en restant un jeune homme.

Il émanait de lui une aura trouble de séduction malsaine. Presque dérangeante. Mais Merlin qu'il serait facile de se brûler les doigts sur cette peau laiteuse et marquée encore de plaies et de cicatrices. Il suffirait de peu pour succomber au désir. Si l'on n'était pas comme lui.

Comment pourrait-il avoir envie de ce gosse ? Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui ressent ce genre de sentiment. Et il faudrait être ignoble pour éprouver ce genre d'envie.

Harry s'étira. Il avait mal. L'homme lui avait bien donné une potion pour l'aider à calmer la douleur lancinante de son corps mais il n'était plus qu'une plaie vivante depuis longtemps déjà et les souvenirs des souffrances subsistaient, comme inscris dans ses os. Il avait mangé, juste un peu de riz, tenant compagnie à son aîné à table, même s'il restait silencieux.

Il _savait_ que l'homme était heureux d'avoir de la compagnie.

Ce qu'il savait d'autre, c'était qu'il le regardait souvent, longtemps. Il aimait bien quand c'était lui qui le regardait. Il se sentait… Beau. Il ressentait aussi ce qu'il ne s'avouait même pas à lui-même. Ces envies troubles et pourtant si claires à ses yeux à lui.

Il avait eu le temps de comprendre ce genre de choses.

Ce qu'il comprenait aussi, c'était qu'il devait beaucoup à cet homme. Enormément. Il était gentil avec lui. Il aimait sa voix douce. Ses gestes mesurés, délicats. Il ne l'avait pas jugé. C'était bien.

Mais il devait attendre quelque chose. On n'est jamais gentil pour rien.

_Lui_ n'était pas gentil pour rien.

Severus Rogue se glissa dans son lit bien tiré, ses jambes maigres dévoilées par la chemise de nuit grise qui remonta alors qu'il se glissait entre le matelas et la couette. Il bâilla un peu et s'installa contre la tête de lit pour lire un peu. Ses longs doigts de virtuose tournaient les pages à un rythme régulier.

Il se demanda un instant si le gamin dormait. Ou en tout cas s'il allait bien.

Il avait laissé la porte entrouverte pour éviter la scène de ce matin-là.

Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement. Il tourna la tête, les sourcils froncés. C'était Harry.

Et il ne portait qu'un drap roulé autours de lui. Qu'il laissa tomber sur le plancher vernis, dévoilant ce jeune corps dans toute sa gracieuse nudité.

Lui arrêta de respirer.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Titre encore inconnu XD 


	3. Chaos

**Avertissement :** Cette fanfiction est déconseillée aux homophobes, puisqu'il est question de relations très détaillées entre deux hommes. Aux mineurs non avertis pour les scènes très crues qu'elle contiendra et la violente noirceur du récit. Aux dépressifs pour le peu de joie que l'on puisse y trouver. Je ne suis ni responsable d'un choc, ni d'une crise cardiaque, ni d'un suicide. Les personnages et les noms sont à JKR, je ne touche rien du tout pour leur utilisation si e n'est le plaisir de les mettre à mon tour en scène. L'histoire m'appartient entièrement.

**Spoiler éventuels :** Je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura, le récit est très indépendant des histoires appartenant à JKR. Dans le cas contraire, ce sera mentionné. Cette histoire se passe tout de même dans un futur alternatif du septième tome.

**Discours Assommant :** Je suis en r'tard, j'ai rendez-vous quelque part… La chanson du petit lapin blanc d'Alice pourrait bien m'aller. Bon, je n'ai jamais donné de date et de délais de publication. Mais tout de même… Je n'aime pas vous laisser poireauter. Mais trêve d'excuses. Ce chapitre est très court. Beaucoup plus que les autres. Mais il s'agit d'une transition. Et puis, je ne veux pas mesurer mes écrits. Je ne fais que retranscrire les choses telles qu'elles me viennent. Merci de votre lecture.

**Remerciements :**

**Jalanna **_(Tu as dû bouillir longtemps… -- Merci à toi !),_**Bohemio**_(Effectivement, c'est pas la joie. Et je crois que ce sera de pire en pire…),_**Virginie2 **_(Merci beaucoup !)_**, Serenity444 **_(Cruel accolé à Livia est un pléonasme ! XD), __**Anthales**__(Je tiens à ce que les personnages restent crédibles en effet. Ce n'est pas un fic à l'eau de rose. Severus et Harry s'apprivoisent. Mais cela, je te laisse le découvrir.),_** Elwing Snape **_(Enfin, la suite est finalement arrivée. J'espère que ça te plairas toujours.),_** Grispoil **(Des révélations sur l'histoires seront dispensées au compte goutte. Cependant, tu devrais savoir tout cela d'ici la fin XD!)**, Petite Grenouille **_(Pauvre Harry en effet ! Merci beaucoup des compliments !),_**Endoline**_ (Effectivement, ça s'est fait attendre mais c'est là. Vive les suites !), _**Keurjani**_(Damned, tant de compliments oO ! Je vais rougir ! Plus sérieusement, je suis très fière d'avoir inspiré une review aussi enthousiaste. Merci beaucoup. )_**, Tsuda **_(Tu as finit par ne plus avoir de souffle à force d'attendre ! Mais le « lui » se dévoilera petit à petit. Comme je le disais, toutes les questions devraient trouver leurs réponses d'ici la fin.)_**, Orel782 **_(J'ai l'air de savoir où je vais ? Marrant, j'en ai pas l'impression XD ! Non, en fait, j'écris au jour le jour. Mais j'ai tout de même une petite idée d'intrigue, je te rassure. En attendant, j'espère que cela conviendra, comme suite.)_**Dunkel Blut**_ (Merci beaucoup de cette gentille review !) _**Miaka-chan**_ (frappe sur une casserole A la suite !)._

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Chaos

L'adolescent avait la tête penchée sur le côté. Ses yeux d'un vert intense vrillaient les siens et il se perdit dans ses prunelles pour ne pas voir _le reste_. Ce corps nu et impudiquement exposé, offert sur un plateau d'argent. Ce corps blanc où se détachaient les marques plus blanches encore des cicatrices. Il entrevit l'espace d'un instant, juste avant de détourner le regard, une zébrure rouge et encore mal refermée qui barrait le torse maigrichon. Récente, encore ourlée de sang.

Quel genre de chose avait pu laisser cette marque ?

Les yeux verts lui répondirent et il _su_ que ça avait été un fouet. Qu'_Il_ aimait utiliser le fouet plus que la cravache.

Severus sentit poindre une nouvelle vague de dégoût, presque physique par son intensité et un goût aigre tapissa le fond de sa gorge.

Harry, qui avait semblé décidé en entrant, se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, rendu tout à coup hésitant. Mais il avança quand même en désespoir de cause, approchant de l'homme assis dans le lit, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper une respiration vive et un peu ronflante encore même si les potions atténuaient un peu la bronchite qu'il avait diagnostiqué plus tôt.

L'adulte fixa encore les prunelles d'émeraude, pour ne pas le regarder entièrement. Pour ne pas laisser ses yeux glisser de trop. Pour ne pas craquer.

_Pour ne pas avoir envie de lui._

Mais c'était comme tendre un verre d'eau à un assoiffé. Harry était superbe. Même marqué. Cela ne faisait que souligner le charme un peu malsain qui émanait de lui. Cette trouble tentation. Et il n'avait pas eu ce genre de vision depuis très longtemps. Cela faisait des années qu'il faisait marcher la fée main droite lorsque le besoin était trop fort. Oh, c'était rare, il n'était pas l'un de ces chauds lapins qui pullulaient un peu partout. Mais cela arrivait. Et voir Harry s'assoir sur son lit, toujours aussi outrageusement nu, n'allait certainement pas l'aider à reprendre une respiration décente.

Le jeune homme avait des gestes lents, maladroits mais aguicheurs. Des gestes d'enfant formé trop tôt au sexe mais qui essaye de reproduire quand même ce qu'on exige de lui. Son souffle s'était raréfié dans sa poitrine et son cœur cognait à tout rompre. Le livre était encore dressé entre eux comme une barrière mais Harry ne tarda pas à se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit pour l'abaisser d'un geste.

Severus cilla. La main du gamin s'était reposée sur sa cuisse, par-dessus la couette et un tiraillement électrisa son corps tout entier. Il avait la gorge sèche. Incapable de réagir, il sentit bientôt le souffle d'Harry sur ses lèvres.

Il réalisa brutalement que le garçon était à deux doigts de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Deux pensées complètement opposées fusèrent dans son esprit.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser !

Il n'était pas intéressé par les hommes !

En même temps que ces deux pensées égaraient un peu plus son esprit, Severus retrouva enfin sa mobilité.

Ses bras se détendirent machinalement. Il repoussa le garçon, plus brutalement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il vit Harry partir en culbute et se retrouver assis, un peu pêle-mêle. Son regard reflétait son incompréhension. Il le fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherche à faire ? Je ne suis pas _Lui_, pas Merlin ! Ne te conduit pas en pute sous mon toit ! »

Severus fixa l'enfant avec un regard brûlant de rage. Ses doigts tressaillirent alors qu'il se retenait de le gifler. Harry s'était tassé sur lui-même face à cette cruauté subite et il se carapata tant bien que mal jusqu'au pied du lit, se cognant la hanche au butoir de bois.

Glapissant, le jeune homme se replia sur lui-même, tremblant de tous ses membres. Des larmes amères inondèrent ses joues creuses. Il ne comprenait pas.

N'étais-ce pas pour ça qu'il le regardait ? N'étais-ce pas ce qu'il pensait en le voyant ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi dire des choses aussi mauvaises ?

Se pourrait-il qu'il puisse…

**--**

L'adulte sentit sa brusque colère fondre comme neige au soleil. De petits sanglots troublaient le silence, étouffés et pourtant lourds.

Ses mots avaient largement dépassé sa pensée. Il n'avait pas voulu traiter ainsi ce gamin. Personne ne méritait d'entendre de telles choses. _Harry_ ne le méritait pas.

(_Oui mais tu l'as dit.)_

La voix pernicieuse était comme un écho amer.

Le mal était fait.

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, l'adulte se leva doucement, regardant Harry avec un peu d'angoisse. Il ne voulait pas causer de dégâts supplémentaires dans cet esprit brisé. Il aurait dû lui expliquer.

Severus ramassa le drap qui traînait par terre et hésita un instant avant de le poser sur la silhouette tremblante. Le garçon ne releva même pas la tête et lui soupira, un peu découragé. Pourtant, il lui fallait assumer son mouvement d'humeur.

L'idée qu'Harry soit capable de se donner aussi crûment à un homme lui déplaisait fortement. L'amour homosexuel n'était pas une chose très choquante, en son sens. Mais chez les autres. Pas pour lui. _Surtout_ pas pour lui.

De plus, il n'y avait aucun « amour » entre Harry et lui.

Il voyait le jeune homme comme quelqu'un à protéger. Il ne se savait pas doté d'un instinct patriarcal. Cependant, les choses à faire lui semblaient évidentes. Il fallait qu'il protège cet enfant. Car qui le ferait, désormais ?

Doucement, il allongea le bras et frôla le dos recouvert. C'était un geste délicat, très doux. Etrange même, lorsqu'on savait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de délicat.

« Harry… »

Le bras de l'enfant se détendit brutalement en un mouvement convulsif et équivoque. Severus battit en retraite et ramena ses mains sur ses genoux.

Les sanglots étaient audibles maintenant et il plissa les lèvres de contrariété.

Il se sentait minable et c'était exactement ce que voulait Harry Potter.

**--**

Quand Harry eut pleuré de tout son saoul, repoussant chaque fois l'homme lorsqu'il revenait à la charge, il se sentit confusément soulagé et atterré. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi l'avoir repoussé ? Pourquoi lutter contre l'envie qu'il sentait en lui ?

Les propos, amers, tournoyaient dans son esprit usé.

Il n'était pas une pute. Il n'était _plus_ une pute. Il avait juste voulu le remercier de la seule manière sont il se_souvenait_.

Mais ça avait foiré et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il ne pouvait rester sur le pied de lit de son ancien professeur, hésitant entre fuir et rester près de l'adulte.

Cependant, alors qu'Harry tergiversait, Severus avait finit de le faire et il l'attrapa soudain, faisant sursauter le garçon. Sans en tenir compte, cette fois, il le plaça sur ses cuisses, rabattant pudiquement le drap couvrant sommairement le corps trop maigre. Puisqu'il ne faisait que des erreurs en parlant, autant se taire. Il s'en voulait, à vrai dire. Mais il avait été pris de court et…

(_Oh ! Assez d'excuses !_)

Ses longs doigts fins caressaient doucement le dos par-dessus l'étoffe. La colonne vertébrale ressortait. Trop. Il remarqua qu'Harry lui jetait de fréquents regards à la dérobés, un peu effarouchés. Il avait l'air d'un petit oiseau. Un moineau. Un moineau vraiment maigre. Visiblement, il était mal à l'aise. Peut-être troublé.

Le gamin s'agita sur ses genoux et il le réprimanda d'un ton doux :

« Shh… Je suis désolé. » Il passa une longue main dans la tignasse emmêlée. « Mais ne refais pas cela. Pas à moi. Ni à personne. D'accord ? »

Le gamin l'observa brièvement puis hocha nerveusement la tête et cala son front contre l'épaule anguleuse de l'homme en noir. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais il aurait acquiescé à n'importe quoi.

Severus eut un rictus, un peu ironique. C'était sans doute ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux en matière de sourire.

Harry, lui, resta abandonné contre ce drôle de type. Fermant les yeux, il somnola ainsi.

En dépit de tout, il était bien.

Il dormait profondément lorsque Severus l'enleva prudemment dans ses bras pour le mettre au lit. Le chaos de son âme un instant apaisé.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Brumes.

A bientôt.


	4. Brumes

**Avertissement :** Cette fanfiction est déconseillée aux homophobes, puisqu'il est question de relations très détaillées entre deux hommes. Aux mineurs non avertis pour les scènes très crues qu'elle contiendra et la violente noirceur du récit. Aux dépressifs pour le peu de joie que l'on puisse y trouver. Je ne suis ni responsable d'un choc, ni d'une crise cardiaque, ni d'un suicide. Les personnages et les noms sont à JKR, je ne touche rien du tout pour leur utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir de les mettre à mon tour en scène. L'histoire m'appartient entièrement.

**Spoiler éventuels :** Je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura, le récit est très indépendant des histoires appartenant à JKR. Dans le cas contraire, ce sera mentionné. Cette histoire se passe tout de même dans un futur alternatif du septième tome.

**Discours Assommant :** Bonjour ! Plusieurs personnes m'on demandées si cette fanfic sera un slash, sûrement après avoir lu la réaction de Severus face à la nudité d'Harry. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il dit qu'il n'est pas attiré par les hommes et qu'il n'aime le garçon que comme un père. C'est le cas… Pour le moment. Severus et Harry vont finir ensemble et cela est entièrement prévu. Cependant cela ne changera pas du jour au lendemain. Je tiens à donner à cette fic suffisamment de crédibilité pour que cela soit possible. Et ce genre de chose ne se fait pas aussi facilement, surtout dans leur cas.

Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi. Cela collait simplement très bien comme ça. J'ignore tout de la longueur de mes chapitres. Je préfère n chapitre court et haletant plutôt qu'un long et assommant ! XD

**Remerciements :**

**Béli **_(oO olala, quelle review adorable ! Je suis très heureuse que tu ais apprécié ce que j'écris. J'essaye de mettre le plus de choses dans mes écrits et réussir à transmettre ce que je veux me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que la suit comblera tes attentes… J'ai la pression maintenant !) _**Alexiel10 **_(J'avoue que j'ai pensé à ne pas faire forcément une fanfiction avec cette base. Cependant ce qui m'intéressait, c'était d'explorer une vision très différente d'Harry et Severus. D'entrer un peu plus dans leurs têtes et de développer entre eux une relation finalement pas si improbable que ça. Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que cela t'ai plu autant. J'avoue que j'écris pour mon propre plaisir, sans vraiment chercher les reviews mais en avoir des aussi constructives et enthousiastes me ravi :) !), _**Virginie2 **_(J'ignore encore si Harry s'en sortiras ! Gnark…)_**, **_**Anthales**__(Les révélations tomberons tout au long de la fic. Et je te laisse le soin aussi d'imaginer un peu ce qui a bien pu se passer...),_** Grispoil **(Severus a des nerfs d'acier pour réussir à ne pas craquer devant un telle vision de Harry XD ! )**, Petite Grenouille **_(Merci beaucoup à toi !), _**Tsuda **_(Pour la victoire d'Harry, je ne dévoilerais pas ce point. A toi d'assembler doucement les pièces du puzzle. Ravie d'avoir été si synchronisée ! XD)_**, Orel782 **_(J'ai-je suis heureuse que tu apprécie toujours ma fic. Et puis oui, c'est du slash, comme je l'explique au dessus. Les choses deviendront peut-être compréhensibles… Un jour ! ) _**Sscomplexe**_ (Il est difficile de ne pas être éprouvé pour Harry et ce qu'il a vécu. Et encore, le pire n'est pas encore dévoilé. Pauvre petit chou ! En espérant que cela continuera à te plaire :) ) _**Miaka-chan**_ (On peut être attiré par une personne du même sexe sans être gay ! Et puis oui, il y aura pas mal de flash back. Toute la fic repose là-dessus.)._

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Brumes.**_

Les vapeurs argentées montant de l'énorme chaudron firent sourire Harry. C'était beau. Il laissa ces fumerolles délicates danser autours de lui dans la lumière pâle, essayant d'y trouver des formes.

Un étrange oiseau. Une bicyclette. Un cœur de travers. Une tortue. Et même la forme vague et floue d'un dragon.

Une étrange mélancolie obscurcissait son doux regard de jade. Ses doigts se tendirent vers un peu de vapeurs. Un coup au cœur. Un vif d'or.

Il avait fermé les yeux pour laisser le vent jouer dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il pouvait entendre les clameurs de la foule massée sur les gradins. Un match. Gryffondor, le leader. Et Serpentard, éternels seconds de la coupe de Quidditch. Depuis qu'il était Attrapeur en tout cas.

L'excitation montante faisait cogner son cœur. L'Harry de cette année là ne savait pas encore combien c'était bon, d'avoir le cœur qui peut battre. Car il était vivant.

La sensation du bois lisse du balai contre sa paume moite l'aidait à se concentrer. A ne pas écouter les encouragements et les quolibets. Il vit briller l'éclat doré des mots gravés dans le bois. Eclair de Feu.

Les cris disparurent lorsqu'il s'éleva vers l'azur limpide, tournoyant dans une folle accélération alors que l'impression d'être vivant, brûlant et vibrant s'étendait depuis son cœur gonflé de joie.

Les doigts tremblants traversèrent la fumée. Aucune balle ailée ne se logea contre sa paume. Et une vague subite de souffrance balaya tout son être. Il n'avait plus de souffle. Une larme coula. Unique.

Précipitamment, il se détourna pour cacher sa peine. Profonde. Opaque. Il était englué dans cette mélasse de souvenirs. Il aurait voulu oublier plus longtemps. Parce qu'il ne se rendait alors pas compte de tout ce qui avait été brisé.

**-- **

Severus leva un œil de la potion, les vapeurs l'entourant, s'enroulant autours du grand corps longiligne comme les bras d'une amie chère.

Il vit cette larme fugace. Mais il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Car rien d'aussi volatil qu'un mot ne pouvait combler le cœur de l'adolescent.

Ce genre de chose arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment. Harry pleurait parfois, mais de manière très différente. Ce n'était plus de lourds sanglots de gamin traumatisé.

C'était à la fois plus simple et d'autant plus bouleversant. Comme si des souvenirs de ce qu'il _avait été _rejaillissaient par moment. Ca n'était pas une bonne chose. Ca ne faisait que lui renvoyer à la figure ce qu'il était devenu.

Le regard du maître des potions revint à la mixture violacée qu'il touillait régulièrement. Le corps affairé mais l'esprit ailleurs.

**--**

Les doigts de l'adulte faisaient jouer les mèches noires. Les entortillant. Les caressant. C'était doux, cette masse ébouriffée. Surtout depuis qu'il avait guéri les plaies du crâne.

Harry était assis sur le confortable tapis du séjour, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Lui était sur le canapé, regardant danser les flammes dans la cheminée. Dehors, le gel avait figé les bruyères. Un brouillard laiteux pesait comme une chape cotonneuse sur la lande silencieuse.

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait que le bruit furtif d'une page que l'on tourne et les claquements du bois en train de brûler. Parfois, une bûche s'affaissait dans un bruit sourd et une gerbe d'étincelles.

Ni Harry, ni Severus n'avait besoin de plus. Le silence n'était pas pesant. Il se suffisait à lui-même.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils étaient ainsi. Une heure que Severus avait découvert combien chipoter dans les cheveux d'Harry était agréable. Une heure qu'Harry avait marqué son contentement d'un simple soupir. La main prudente et indéniablement douce avait été acceptée.

**--**

Harry écoutait sans entendre les pensées de Severus, ne laissant que ce ronronnement de machine le bercer. Parfois, il captait une sensation ou un mot en particulier. Ou bien encore une phrase du lourd volume que le professeur lisait.

Cela ne troublait qu'un instant sa propre lecture avant que les yeux d'émeraude reprennent leur ballet, suivant les lignes et les signes.

--

Il tourna une page du lourd volume. « Ténèbres Intérieures ». De la magie noire, encore de la magie noire…

_Il_ voulait qu'il s'instruise. Il ne faisait que ce qu'_Il_ voulait. Il n'aimait que ce qu'_Il _voulait qu'il aime. Ses goûts n'avaient pas d'importance. Il n'était qu'une merde. Moins qu'un chien, pire qu'un Elfe de Maison. C'était _Lui_ qui le disait. Et il avait finit par y croire.

--

« Praecalidus Cruor ! »

Le sort le prit par surprise, frappant son dos de plein fouet. Le livre vola. Décrivit une courbe étrangement gracieuse avant de retomber sur la tranche en un bruit mat qui fut couvert par un hurlement.

Le hurlement d'Harry alors qu'il se tordait au sol.

Du sang coula au coin de ses lèvres gercées. Il convulsa, les yeux révulsés. Trop. Trop de douleur, même hurler lui était refusé. Il n'y avait plus assez d'air. Son sang bouillait. Littéralement. Il suffoquait, son corps se cabrant dans des postures grotesques de pantin désarticulé. Il était impossible de dire si le sang qui ruisselait en fin filet de sa bouche provenait du sort ou bien des convulsions atroces qui lui faisait se mordre la langue.

La chaleur était intolérable. Ses veines les plus fines éclatèrent. Il les _sentit_ céder une par une. Et cette sensation lui fit régurgiter le pitoyable repas matinal qu'on avait daigné lui donner. Un bleu violacé piqueté de points rouge sombre commença à s'étendre sur ses chevilles, ses tempes et ses mains. Là où la peau était la plus fine et sensible.

Il ne voyait plus, malgré ses yeux ouverts et comme fous.

Et puis, la voix onctueuse susurra quelques mots et tout s'arrêta.

Tout. Sauf la douleur, lancinante.

L'adolescent resta sur les dalles éclaboussées de caillots de sang et de vomi. Les bras et les jambes tordus dans des poses qui n'étaient pas naturelles. Le lourd collier de cuir clouté entaillait sa peau délicate. Il sentait chaque rivet métallique et la grosse boucle pénétrer sa chair sciée à force de frottements répétés. Combien de temps avait-il passé avec ce collier. Un jour ? Un mois ? Une année ? Dix ans ? Il n'en savait rien, car il n'y avait plus de temps, sous les arches de pierres millénaires.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'ouvrirent sur un râle guttural. Les convulsions n'étaient plus que des tremblements. Du sang coulait aussi de son nez mais le flot se tarissait déjà.

« Ca, c'est de la Magie Noire, ma petite putain. »

Harry aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles mais il ne put que remuer faiblement les doigts. Il ne voulait plus entendre cette voix doucereuse devenue trop familière. Horriblement bien connue.

Une main arachnéenne flatta sa joue dans un tapotement ironique. Il n'avait pas la force de tenter d'y échapper. _Avant_, c'était une chose qu'il aurait fait. Mais il avait fini par comprendre.

C'était inutile. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

« Tu es trop faible. Voilà pourquoi tu ne seras qu'un jouet. Pour toujours. »

Il voulu lui hurler de fermer sa putain de gueule. Mais seul un gargouillis pitoyable monta de sa gorge et il cracha encore un peu de sang, les caillots noirâtres glissant sur les dalles grises et sur le blanc de la chemise. Le regard amusé devrait le hanter pour le reste de sa vie.

--

Severus sentit sous sa main le gamin se mettre à trembler brusquement. Sans raison ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Une vague de pitié le submergea lorsque le livre de potion qu'Harry lisait quelques secondes auparavant tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Harry avait plaqué ses paumes contre ses oreilles. Du sang gouttait de son nez.

Et, lorsque le garçon commença à hurler, il se laissa glisser au sol. Le serrant fort contre lui malgré les convulsions. Sans dire un seul mot, le tenant simplement. Sans juger les yeux fous ouverts sur un passé fantomatique.

Il continua de le maintenir, même lorsqu'Harry n'eut plus assez de voix pour crier et qu'il s'étouffa à moitié avec le sang de son nez.

Les gouttelettes carmines éclaboussèrent le tapis.

Il continua de le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne devait pas faiblir. Parce que tout s'écroulerait s'il le lâchait à cet instant. Et l'adolescent serait perdu.

Définitivement.

--

« Mange. »

L'adolescent secoua la tête. Il n'y arrivait pas. Le hachis bloquait dans sa bouche et il ne put avaler que quelques bouchées. Même pas une dizaine. Pourtant, il _voulait_ faire plaisir à son ancien professeur. Vraiment. Mais s'il vomissait, cela le fâcherait…

Severus ne dit rien. Il soupira et finit sa propre assiette en des gestes mécaniques qui trahissaient une certaine éducation et un maintient presque guindé.

Harry le regarda un instant, toujours aussi silencieux. Comme tout le temps. Puis ramena son regard vers le paysage assombri par la brume, au-delà des carreaux de la fenêtre. La petite cuisine semblait merveilleusement douillette comparée à l'extérieur où le froid se disputait à l'humidité.

Le seul bruit provenait de la fourchette que l'adolescent faisait tourner sur la table.

Inexplicablement, cela l'agaça.

« Arrête ça ! »

Harry arrêta, après lui avoir lancé un nouveau regard. Il y avait une sorte de reproche dans les yeux de jade terne. Pourtant, il ne parla pas. Il ne parlait _jamais_. Il gémissait ou criait pour les cauchemars et les visions mais aucun son articulé ne passait ses lèvres.

Cependant, Severus avait l'impression dérangeante que ce regard posé sur lui disait bien des choses.

« Cela fait trois semaines, Harry. »

Le gamin hocha vaguement la tête, sans regarder l'adulte. Sous la table, il balançait nerveusement une jambe, faisant frotter la chaussette sur le carrelage.

« Regarde-moi au moins lorsque je te parle ! »

Le ton était sec. Froid. C'était la première fois depuis qu'Harry avait voulu se donner à lui.

L'adolescent releva les yeux. Et il y avait une sorte d'insolence narquoise dans ces prunelles là qui ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Il frappa du plat de la main sur le bois sombre, faisant trembler les couverts. Ses yeux d'onyx étaient beaucoup trop froids tout à coup. Comme avant.

« Au nom de Merlin, vas-tu me dire enfin une chose ? »

Il avait presque crié, ses lèvres retroussées sur ses dents. Les cheveux corbeau, raides et un peu gras tombèrent devant les deux puits noirs. Comme avant.

Harry lui jeta un regard indigné. Il vit la ligne mince des épaules trembler. « Non ! » hurlèrent les yeux si insolents alors qu'il se relevait brutalement, comme un ressort qui se détend.

Il y eu un instant de flottement, un peu hors du temps.

Et puis…

Les deux verres sur la table explosèrent avec une telle violence que des éclats tranchants se fichèrent au mur. L'un d'eux frôla la joue de Severus, la griffant légèrement. Les yeux de l'homme se rétrécirent à deux fentes et il se leva à son tour, dominant Harry de toute sa taille.

Il vit les lèvres du gamin bouger et y lu avec horreur…

« Praecalidus Cru… »

« Protego ! »Réagit le Maître des Potions, sa baguette bondissant dans sa main.

Le sort informulé d'Harry s'écrasa en une gerbe d'étincelles mauves sur le bouclier bleuté. Leurs yeux verts ne l'étaient plus. Un éclat rouge y dansa, comme un mauvais rêve.

« Reticulum ! » Cria l'adulte.

Le filet lumineux explosa avant de toucher le Survivant. Survivant qui commençait à avoir les yeux… Ecarlates.

Une brume noire, malsaine, se formait lentement autours du corps d'une maigreur grotesque. L'air vibrait doucement, puis de plus en plus nettement, comme si une lourde tondeuse à gazon approchait. Le bruit avait quelque chose d'insupportable et de terrifiant à lui seul.

Tuer… Le sang… Encore…

Severus dégluti. Le son était beaucoup trop proche. Rappelant le bourdonnement infernal d'une ruche ou le grouillement de milliers d'insectes.

Brusquement, un sort jaillit du corps même de l'enfant entouré de Ténèbres.

Une gerbe noire à la force implacable.

Severus cria un sort. Et fut soudain projeté contre le mur. Les bras en croix.

Il haleta, se mordant la lèvre au sang pour ne pas crier. La douleur explosa en feu d'artifice dans sa colonne. Sa respiration se bloqua. Il roula des yeux vers sa baguette inutile sur le carrelage.

Puis les yeux noirs croisèrent les yeux rouges et il lui sembla faire un saut interminable qui le ramena bien des années en arrières. Lorsqu'un sorcier aux mêmes yeux apposait sur son bras une marque noire.

--

Les pieds dérapèrent sur la terre détrempée. Les mottes spongieuses cédèrent sous eux et il s'étala dans la boue. Une odeur lourde de pourriture et de vase monta du sol gorgé d'eau alors qu'il crachait pour chasser la terre. Une nèpe fila à côté de sa joue. Il avait l'impression de sentir des choses grouiller contre ses mollets dénudés par le jean retroussé par sa course.

Inspirant l'air par de profondes goulées bruyantes, il frotta son visage éclaboussé de fange contre le haut de sa manche. Ses mains plongées dans le marais ne pouvant l'aider à se frotter les yeux. Une chose froide remua sous ses doigts. Il hurla et se redressa violemment, haletant.

Il tomba à la renverse, le derrière dans l'eau stagnante. Et s'aperçut à ce moment là, alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le ciel laiteux, qu'il était complètement trempé. Et perdu.

Un spasme comprima son ventre creux et il rendit le hachis au milieu des joncs.

Boueux jusqu'aux cheveux, misérable, il se traîna en rampant à demi jusqu'à une place un peu plus émergée. Quelques grenouilles s'enfuirent à son approche.

Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, il se mit à grelotter.

La brume montant du marécage s'insinua en lui comme un poison fétide.

Seul.

Il était totalement seul.

Alors il renversa sa tête en arrière et hurla à la mort.

* * *

prochain chapitre : 5 : Weytcheeld


End file.
